1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for adsorption or chemisorption of gaseous constituents from a gas flow. The invention furthermore relates to a process for adsorption or chemisorption of gaseous constituents from a gas flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
The publication EP 0,476,300 B1 has disclosed a device and a process for adsorption or chemisorption of gaseous constituents from a gas flow. A drawback of this device and process is that the dust return rate is difficult to maintain, since it is determined by the amount of dust located in the separation plant. A further drawback is the fact that the dusts can only be removed off-line, with the result that a filter chamber has to be taken out of on-line mode into off-line mode, then the filter chamber has to be emptied, in order for the filter chamber then to be returned to the on-line mode.